Cursed Blood
by Axel's Heartless
Summary: XMenInuYasha crossover. Katrina my ocis frends with Kagome and during a visit she gets pulled into the fight against Naraku. Will she be able to get out of it alive and what connection is there between the past and Katrina's present?


Cursed Blood

An: (**Please read this before you go to the story)** This isn't the finished version but I was curious to see what people would think of the idea of an X-Men/InuYasha crossover. It's a long way from done and I'm sure it has its fair share of mistakes. If you can over look that then I think you'll like it. Fell free to point things out so I know what I need to do to improve when and if I decide if this is worth salvaging.

Disclaimer: Anything to do with X-Men belongs to Marvel and InuYasha stuff belongs to someone else but I do own Katrina so leave me alone.

- thoughts-

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter I: Bad News 

Kagome sat down on a random rock wiping the light beads of sweat off her forehead. It had been almost four days and there wasn't a jewel shard around for miles. She let out a low groan as the noon sun beamed down on her. Sore, tired, hot, and miserable, the only thing on her mind was that she wanted to go home. Of course that would never go with a certain hanyou that never liked the idea of losing his jewel detector, even for a little while. She sighed inwardly and let out another groan of disappointment, which of course didn't go unnoticed by InuYasha.

"Hey what the hell's your problem"?

"… I haven't sensed any jewel shards in days…"

- What in seven hells is she getting at ?-

"… And I have some stuff to do…"

InuYasha looked at her with his ears slightly bent back. He had heard her say that many times before and every time it ended with her asking to go back to her own time for her stupid "school work". Judging by the tone of her voice he knew what she was hinting at and he didn't like where this was going.

"… So I was thinking… that I could take a break from shard hunting, just for a day or two of course, and take that time to get some things done at home".

"Hell no! You need to stay here and help get the shards. We're never going to get anything done with you running off every couple of days".

Kagome sat there looking up at Inu-Yasha in his favorite tree getting angrier by the minute. How dare he think he can keep talking to her like that?

"Look InuYasha I am completely aware of my responsibilities here but you have to understand I have other obligations in my own time that are just as important."

"I don't care what you say you're not going back until we find some more shards and that's final".

"Oh really. So I'm just going to stay her with you and collect more jewel shards".

"Damn straight. It's about time your realized it".

She balled her hands into fists as the anger flared up inside of her.

"**INUYASHA"!**

Inu-Yasha looked down at her from his perch in the tree finally realizing the danger he was in. But before a single word could escape his mouth Kagome spoke.

"_SIT!!!! SIT!!!! SIT!!!! SIT!!!!"_

CRASH!!!!

Just as all this transpired Miroku and Shippou walked by and noticed the rather large impression of InuYasha's body in the ground and a very angry Kagome near him. Shippou was about to ask what happened when Kagome said, "When he wakes up can you tell him I went home and I won't be back for at least two days".

- Well that explains why the ill-tempered InuYasha is currently kissing the ground. When will he ever learn?-

Miroku was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Kagome say: "Oh yeah would you also inform him that I'll be making sure he can't get through the well so following me would be pointless. I have every intention of getting some well deserved rest". With that said she made her way to the well that connected the two times.

-----

Kagome stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel tightly around her self and looked into the mirror. Instantly she noticed the bruise on her shoulder that had apparently been the result of the demon that attacked the other day. She sighed to herself knowing the way things have been lately it could have been a lot worse, and with every jewel shard they collected it made the journey that much more dangerous.

She quickly changed into her "around the house" clothes, which consisted of a pair of faded blue pants and a dark purple tank top. Then she headed straight for bed, but just as she started to relax she heard her mother down stairs. Grabbing the pillow she tried to cover her ears but after a few moments she gave up the effort and grumbled her way to the living room.

"Kagome there you are. I'm glad you could make it back in time".

"Back in time for what"?

"Oh dear you don't remember do you? I suppose it isn't to be unexpected with everything that's happened recently. Do you remember Katrina"?

"Yeah of course I do. We had a really good time. It was a lot of fun hanging out with her".

"Her flight should be getting in some time this evening".

Kagome thought she felt her heart drop somewhere around her ankles. How in the world is she going to blow off InuYasha for a whole summer? The only answer she could manage to think of was: _completely impossible_. She would never be able to go that long without InuYasha busting through the well demanding that she return to the collect the shards formerly known as the Shikon no Tama. As she stood there dumbfounded two words repeated in her head over and over again _"I'm screwed"._

It took her a while but Kagome finally found her voice. "Mom what were you thinking I can't have visitors at a time like this. You know that I have to collect jewel shards and what will happen the first time I'm gone for a few days. It's not like school where I can make up some excuse as to why I didn't show up. What happens the first time InuYasha comes through the well to bring me back to the Feudal Era? What then"?

"Well I just thought that you could use a break from all that dangerous business. I worry about you so much and I just want you to have something normal in your life, even if it's only for a little while".

"Oh mom I appreciate it I really do. You're always looking out for me…"

"But…"

"But I can't have her coming over here no matter how much I want her to. It wouldn't be fair to Katrina; if she came here I would be putting her life in danger. You know how she is and I know you haven't forgotten the joke about how she got the nickname Kitty. The first time she found out about the well she would try to jump down it. And I don't even want to think if… no correction **when** InuYasha gets through the seal I put on the well what will happen".

"It's to late now. She's already on the plane".

* * *

Chapter II: Arrival 

--- At the airport ---

"Well Kagome, she said to no one in particular, you are totally and completely screwed". With that said she walked over to the arriving passengers with her mother to try to find the friend that she hadn't seen in about two years.

- A lot of the passengers have gotten off the plane and she still hasn't shown up. Maybe she missed the flight and I won't have to worry after all. Wait a minute what am I thinking? I really want her to come. But that's impossible InuYasha would never stand for me taking the entire summer off to be with a friend. It's not like he could ever understand. He's so one track minded it's ridiculous. Maybe I should just tell her. She did trust me enough to tell me her secret. Of course the whole point is so she doesn't find out and wind up getting herself killed… but it would be nice to have someone in my era to talk to.-

A small frown began to form on Kagome's lips when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"So-o-o-o, Souta said, what'cha thinking about"?

But Kagome was so lost in thought that she barely even realized that he was still talking to her.

- Oh why does this have to happen to me? I swear it's like there is some cosmic joke that someone forgot to let me in on. I thought things couldn't get any worse when the centipede demon then InuYasha tried to kill me to get the shikon no tama. Then I accidentally shatter it with my arrow. Right after that, we run into Yura. I think things couldn't possibly get any worse then we run into InuYasha's sadistic half brother Sesshoumaru who is almost successful in killing the both of us. For a while things weren't too bad. Then wouldn't you know it InuYasha's first love is brought back to life, stealing my soul in the process and almost kills me. But when I finally convince my self that was the worst to come another downward spiral and hello here's Naraku.-

"I guess you're really out of it. You didn't even hear mom say Katrina is here".

Slowly she turned to see young girl talking to her mother. Katrina was about her height maybe an inch or so taller with strawberry-blond hair a couple of inches above her knees. When the girl turned to face her she was greeted with a pair of green eyes dotted with specks of gold. It was those very same eyes that, partly, started the nickname Kitty in the first place, because they had always reminded her of a pair of cat's eyes. Of course now that she thought about it those specks of gold kind of reminded her of a certain hanyou that she was dreading having to talk to soon.

She looked down at her outfit and had to suppress a laugh when she saw her white shirt with a girl in a cat suit with a whip and the words "Bad Kitty" above the picture. The first thing that she thought is that is so Katrina.

"Heeey Gome. It's been too long".

"Yeah it has. So how have you been? How was the flight? I hope it wasn't too bad".

"Ok I guess, I'm a little tired though and I'm just glad I can finally stretch my legs, but I seriously advise you avoid the meatloaf".

They both laughed as everyone went to get her bags, but Kagome couldn't get rid of the knot that had formed in the pit of her stomach. She knew that InuYasha would be paying her a visit sooner or later, and something told her it was going to be sooner rather than later.

--- Later that evening back at the Higureshi residence ---

Katrina dropped a heavy black bag down on the floor with a loud thud and turned to her friend saying, "I think that's the last of it Gome".

"I sure hope so. What did you do pack half your room in these bags"?

"Haha very funny. I seem to remember just how much you brought along when you stayed at my house, not exactly practical if I do say so myself".

"Yeah well I doubt that even I brought near as much as you did, and you would think with all of this junk you would have at least thought to bring you English to Japanese dictionary".

Hey, hey, hey F.Y.I. I did bring one, and I know that I need practice but I'm not that bad. You have to remember that not everyone is blessed with your multi lingual abilities. Believe it or not some of us actually have to work at some of the things we do".

"First off by practice I think you meant to say learn - Whoa total DA JA VU there for a minute. I remember when InuYasha said that to me about my archery skills when we faced Yura- and second of all you make it sound like I don't have to try at anything I do".

Katrina made a face at her first comment and completely ignored the second part.

"Hey Gome you know I've been studying every chance I get, but I've been so busy lately I haven't had the time, and that really hurt. With all the stuff at the school and with my mom getting sick. I almost forgot about coming here".

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Don't get me wrong you can speak it well enough that I can understand what you're talking about… it's just that you need some practice that's all. If you want I can help you, like when I was visiting".

"Don't worry about it I'm not mad. I've just been trying really hard and I haven't made a whole lot of progress, as you can tell… … Hey I don't suppose that your mom would let us have a little snack while I get my stuff unpacked".

"I don't see why not. Stay here and I'll go to the kitchen and find us something to eat".

Kagome left the room and Katrina grabbed the nearest suitcase and started to go through it when the light bulb blew out.

* * *

Chapter III: Visitor In the Night 

InuYasha finally got through the well and was angry as hell. He made his way towards the tree near Kagome's window, and just as he approached the light went out.

- Trying to pretend she's not home well I'll fix that. I'll just go up there and drag her back weather she likes it or not. I'll just have to make sure I cover her mouth first so she can't "sit" me.-

He held back a smile and quickly jumped through the window, grabbing a nearby blanket and throwing it over her. As he made his way back towards the well the struggling girl in his arms she tried to yell but it only came out as muffled noises

- At least she won't be a problem… until I have to take this blanket off.-

He shuttered slightly at the thought of Kagome when she is angry with him. Thinking back to the last time he made her leave home she had said to him "If you ever do that again I'll sit (crash) you half way to hell."

He knew what was going to happen but he would deal with it when the time came. Of course if he ever could manage to open his mouth without making thing a whole lot worse.

He had to stop for a second and readjust his grip on the wiggling girl.

- That's weird I don't remember Kagome being this strong. Hn, back through the well.-

------

Kagome, with snacks in hand, grabbed the doorknob and walk through the doorway into a dark room.

- Weird-

She tried flicking the light switch and nothing happened. "Kitty where are you"?

Silence.

"Katrina…"

Still nothing.

She set the plate down on her desk and that's when she felt the breeze.

- That's funny I don't remember opening the window… Oh no InuYasha's been here.-

As soon as the thought went through her mind she was out the door to do something before it was too late.

--- Feudal Era ---

Katrina struggled to get free of her captor's grasp without any success. She tried to yell out for help, but the effort was completely useless, for the blanket that surrounded her only muffled the noise. Fear welled up inside with every passing moment as she felt an enormous energy start to build up threatening to let loose at any moment. It felt like time had stopped when suddenly she was dropped down on the ground.

As the blanket fell from her face she was greeted with a pair of golden eyes. He took a step back, the shock on his face clearly visible. She took a quick moment to study his face just in case she had to identify him later. That's when she noticed his almost silver like hair and what appeared to be dog-ears on his head.

As she stood there trying not to shake she could feel her power just below the surface just trying to get out.

"I don't know who you are but you better leave me alone or you'll be sorry".

- That statement might have might have been a little more convincing if my voice hadn't cracked there. Maybe he didn't notice.-

The only reply she got was "You're not Kagome".

"Well no kidding dog boy. Just what do you want with Kagome anyway"?

"That would be none of your damned business. Now lets go I'm bringing you back".

"Oh no you don't your not putting a hand on me".

"That's funny, InuYasha said as he grabbed her wrist, I don't remember giving you a choice".

"Hey dog boy let go… I SAID. LET. ME. GO"!

A bright light shot out of her hand on the last word and sent InuYasha flying into a nearby tree. Seizing the opportunity she ran as fast as her legs could manage, but just as she thought that she couldn't go any further she was sliding down a hill that was slippery with rainwater, hitting several shrubs on the way down. When she finally came to a stop she just sat there trying to catch her breath, for the moment not really caring if that guy caught up to her or not.

Just as she began to relax a little she felt a presence behind her.

- That's not possible there is no way on earth he could have recovered that fast. Much less be able to follow me... Even Wolverine would have been stunned a little longer.-

"Back so soon dog boy. I guess you didn't have enough of an ass kicking the last time".

Katrina turned around and was again greeted with those golden eyes. This time they seemed to be distant and colder than before and something seemed to missing. That's when she noticed that the dog-ears where gone.

Kagome climbed out of the well praying that she wasn't late. She started to jog when she noticed InuYasha by a tree unconscious.

"InuYasha what happened? What did you do to Katrina? … Damnit InuYasha get up."

"Stop yelling at me I'm not deaf and I didn't do anything to that stupid wench. In case you didn't notice I'm the one on the ground here".

"Well if you didn't do anything then where is she"?

"How the hell should I know? She must have run off after she hit me".

"Well let's go find her before she gets into some serious trouble. There's no telling what is going to happen if she runs into a demon".

"Feh… she seems to be able to take care of her self just fine. I don't see why I should go look for her. She is your friend after all".

"That's not the point and you know it. It's your fault that she is here to begin with. If you weren't so impatient and just waited for me to get back this never would have happened. I swear InuYasha you're such a toddler sometimes…"

Kagome almost got to finish what she was saying when suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw two people approaching.

"Kagome you're back. InuYasha has been so mean since you left".

"Shippou I wasn't gone that long".

"I know but I hate it when you have to go home".

"I know but…"

"Is something wrong", Miroku asked.

"I almost forgot. InuYasha accidentally grabbed my friend thinking that it was me and she ran off. Now I don't know where she is and I have a bad feeling that she's in trouble, but of course InuYasha doesn't want to help me find her. Even though it's **his** fault".

"What does this friend of yours look like"?

"She has gold-greenish colored eyes that's kind of like a cat, strawberry blond hair that's a little above her knees and there is no way you can miss the outfit she's wearing. Oh and her name is Katrina".

"Well lady Kagome I don't see how could I leave a lovely lady in distress. I'd be happy to assist you in your search".

"Um… yeah thanks. Just remember she's scared and she doesn't know where she is. So don't try anything or I can guarantee you that you'll regret it. She's not like the girls your use to".

"Kagome I must say the insinuation that I would take advantage of her… well I find that insulting to say the least".

"Oh please".

"Uh aren't you forgetting about someone, InuYasha yelled from his hole in the ground"?

"Sorry InuYasha but we should get going before she really does get into trouble".

------

Katrina looked up at the stranger and for the first time in her life she was speechless. It wasn't the way he was dressed in weird clothes or even the fact that he held such a cold stare at her. Something about the energy that surrounded him caused her to tremble slightly. Part of it had kind of reminded her of dog boy but much, much stronger. It wasn't like anything she had ever felt before. Almost like it didn't belong to someone human or mutant.

"Y-your not d-dog boy", was all she finally managed to get out.

After only a few moments Jaken was who answered her. "How dare you, a lowly human, talk to Lord Sesshoumaru like that? Comparing him to that hanyou half brother of his… it's disgusting".

Katrina's temper flared up at the mention of the word human.

"Human… how dare you call me human? And what the hell is a hanyou"?

The other guy finally spoke. "Don't try to lie I can smell the human stench all over you. It may not be as strong as most but it's still there. Now seeing as you seem to be acquainted with the half breed brother of mine why don't you tell me where he is and I might not have to kill you".

"I'm not lying and you don't have to be so rude. And as far as your brother I haven't a clue where he is. I ran away from the stupid jerk the first chance I got".

The only response she got was the guy grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to a near by tree.

"You will tell me what I want to know or you will die".

- Oh shit this guy isn't kidding. What am I going to do? I have some power built up from before. I could try to hit him with an energy blast but something tells me that would only piss him off even more than he is. Man I don't even know where that stupid dog boy is. Where are your powers when you really need them?-

"I don't know where he is. It's – the truth. I fell down the hill – over there when I was running from him".

- Screw this I don't care I'm just going to hit him with everything I got and maybe it will be enough.-

The hold he had on her remained as she felt her vision start to blur. That's when he noticed something in her eyes. It was only a faint flash, of what he wasn't sure, but what ever it was it didn't belong to any human, youkai, or hanyou. At that he let the death grip he had on her neck loosen just a enough to allow her to catch her breath.

"Your aura is different from any human I have encountered but you are obviously not a youkai. What are you"?

"Why the hell should I tell you anything, she gasped out between breaths, you're only going to kill me anyway".

Before another word could be said an arrow flew past Sesshoumaru's shoulder, causing him to loose his hold on the girl. Without a second thought she ran towards the direction of the shooter. Knowing that anyone had to be better than the psycho she was just with.

Before her mind could even process what was happening she was pulled by a young man in strange robes. Not even a second later that thing that looked like a toad held out his staff and flames torched the spot where she had been standing. They dodged another attack before jumping behind a group of large rocks.

After catching his breath he turned back the way they had come removing some kind of strange beads from his right hand. Just as he got the last of them off a large vortex appeared sucking in everything in its path. He kept it open for a few moments before giving up the attempt to pull the toad in.

"Wow! How did you do that? That was incredible. I've never seen anyone that could do that before".

Before she could get a response he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward as the rocks melted into smoldering puddles of liquid fire. They ran toward a girl, that she realized was the person that shot the arrow only a few moments before, and she looked strangely like Kagome.

"Gome what's going on? What are you doing here? Why are you with that guy that kidnapped me"?

"I can explain. Just not right now Ok. I have to help InuYasha".

"Inu-what"?

"InuYasha. He's the one that brought you here, but it was by mistake. He thought he grabbed me".

"What the heck are you doing with dog boy"?

"I'll explain later I promise, but right now I can't talk", was her reply. "Miroku would you please look after her while I'm gone? If anything happened I'd never be able to forgive myself for putting her in danger in the first place".

"Don't you think it would be better if I go"?

"No. This is something I have to do. Please don't argue with me about this".

"Gome! What are you doing you can't fight that guy he's to strong you'll never be able to win. Kagome come back".

Her shouts fell on deaf ears as her friend ran towards the battle. She looked over to the man that grabbed her and dragged her to this hellish nightmare and he was giving it every thing he had but despite his efforts he couldn't manage to get the upper hand in the fight. His energy was flashing off in erratic patterns while his opponent's stayed constant. She pushed her powers a little further into the energy hitting a barrier only a short way in.

"That's strange… hmmm maybe if I…"

"Is there something wrong"?

"Oh no it's nothing… so I heard Kagome say your name is Miroku. I'm Katrina".

"Kagome already told me your name. She was very concerned for your welfare when she realized InuYasha brought you here. Naturally being the compassionate person that I am I couldn't refuse to help look for you when she asked me for my assistance".

"Well thank you. I probably would have been toast back there if you hadn't come when you did".

"Don't mention it. I am a monk after all and it is my job… no my duty to help a lovely young lady such as you self in times of need".

Katrina couldn't help but to blush slightly at his complement, hoping he didn't notice. However, he did.

"Well I still have to thank you. Not many people are willing to help one another where I come from. So thank you… There are some things I would like to ask you though".

"Of course what is it"?

"First of all who is that guy that you and Kagome saved me from"?

"That would be InuYasha's older half brother Sesshoumaru youkai lord of the western lands".

"Oh… you know I heard him say something about me not being a youkai earlier but I didn't know what he was talking about. He also said something about his brother being a… was that again… a hanyou. I think".

"Well you see Katrina a youkai is a full blooded demon and a hanyou is what you would call someone who is half demon half human".

"So what your trying to say is that Sesshoumaru guy is some kind of demon"?

"Yes, and more to the point he's a dog demon.

Katrina looked over at the so-called "full-blooded dog demon" wondering what she did in her life that was so bad that she would end up in this nightmare.

"Oh yeah before I forget there is one other thing that I wanted to ask you. Earlier you took those beads off your right hand and opened up something that looked like a black hole. How did you do that? I mean I've seen some pretty weird powers before but never anything like that".

"It's a windtunnel. A curse placed on my line, passed down from generation to generation. The vortex grows a little every year, eventually the prayer beads won't be enough to stop it and it will pull my body in. Every male will be born with the windtunnel. It will remain so until the demon that started this curse is destroyed".

"That's horrible. Why would someone want to…" Katrina's sentence was left unfinished as she looked over to her friend. The man, that had almost killed her just a few minutes ago, nearly took Kagome's head off with some strange energy whip, but InuYasha got to her with scarcely enough time to dodge.

"I have to go over there and help. If I don't they'll both probably be killed".

"I'm sorry but I can't let do that it's far too dangerous. It will only end up causing more harm than good. I want you to stay as far away as possible and le…

He never got to finished what he was going to say for Katrina was already running off towards the fight.

Katrina didn't have to think twice about her actions when she saw her friend in danger. Even though they only spent one summer together she felt like they had become close. It was like she had gained the sister she always wished she had, and she wasn't about to let anybody hurt her if she could help it.

"Hey you over grown mutt, why don't you try your luck with someone who can actually fight back"?

- And to think I use to complain about all the hours the professor would make me spend in the danger room. I never thought that I would have come in handy like this.-

-------

Chapter IV: Truths Revealed

Kagome turned to see Katrina running full speed towards them when she herd her say something she never expected to hear from her friend.

"Hey you over grown mutt why don't you try your luck with someone who can actually fight back?"

- Oh god she's going to get herself killed. I know she's a mutant and everything but this is Sesshoumaru where talking about. She doesn't stand a snowball's chance in hell of surviving this.-

Sesshoumaru just looked down at her with his characteristic mask of indifference, annoyed at the impudence of the insignificant human before him. To think that this human actually thought herself worthy of his time was unbelievable, but he would teach her a well-deserved lesson in respect by spilling her blood in a painful death.

The faintest of smiles touched his lips as she made her way to the battleground.

"Just what in seven hell's are you thinking trying to fight Sesshoumaru like that? This is my fight so just stay out of it. He'll shred you in half with one blow".

"Oh shut up dog boy I don't recall needing your permission to do anything… SO BUTT OUT".

"I see you're letting humans fight for you now. How appropriate considering you seem so content to keep them around you".

Katrina's temper flared. It was bad enough not only had he tried to kill her and her best friend, but this was the second time tonight that she had been insulted by being called human. Sure she didn't hate all humans. Some of them she had considered friends, but by no means did she like to be called one especially to her face.

"ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE I'M NOT A HUMAN"?

An intense light delimited her body, tiny bolts of electricity cracked and popped around her, as she stood there completely pissed off.

- The shear audacity of that guy is unreal. Maybe it's about time someone takes him down a peg or two… or ten, and I think I'm just the person to do it to. All I have to do is use my Soul Crush attack, and if I'm fast enough and can manage a direct blow, it will interrupt his energy long enough for me to give him the royal ass kicking he so obviously deserves. Hell maybe I'll even get to test out my newest attack Star Shot or even better Grand Cross.-

Raw power twisted its self down around her hands into small orbs, as she prepared to turn it into a miniature scythe.

- Now he's going to find out the hard way not to piss me off. I don't care how strong he is. Even if I don't have as much power as when I was the Black Star Slayer nobody messes with Reaper.-

* * *

Like I said before this isn't going to be the finished version. I'm just using this as more of a preview to see what everyone thinks of it... Well read and review. I welcome any ideas or suggestions as to what you think would make it better... especally any ideas for attack names cause I just kinda pulled the first thing that came to mind. 

Also (something I should have said before) I started this fic a long, long time ago and it was also writen while I had been on a caffine high from hell on my 38th hour staight of no sleep so sorry if you didn't really like it. If i do decide to fix it up the chapters will probably be these (actually there will be more I just lost my list)

Chapter I: Bad News

Chapter II: Arrival

Chapter III: Visitor in the Night

Chapter IV: Truths Revealed

Chapter V: Platinum Shadow

Chapter VI: Demon's Revenge


End file.
